And Then The Sun Comes
by Azhben
Summary: It’s been raining non-stop for nineteen days, and Ginny Weasley is growing restless, until she decides to take a walk, and runs into everyone’s favorite Slytherin…


A/N: This is a series of incomplete thoughts that might make a story one day, of Ginny and Draco falling in love with the help of their friends and family.  
  
Summary: It's been raining non-stop for nineteen days, and Ginny Weasley is growing restless, until she decides to take a walk, and runs into everyone's favorite Slytherin.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dancing in The Rain  
  
~~**~~  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Repeatedly, Virginia Weasley slammed her head against the table she sat at in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Across from her, Hermione Granger was starting to write rather hard on her Astronomy notes, and she'd all ready broken three other quills.  
  
Next to Hermione sat Ron Weasley. He appeared to be reading his History of Magic text, but upon closer inspection, it would be revealed that it was in fact a quidditch magazine hidden inside of his text book.  
  
Across from Ron sat Harry Potter. He was studying moodily while casting glances at Ginny's head every now and then. When he caught sight of her, his eyes would go slightly glassy, and he'd get a faint smile- before a gloomy look crossed his features and he'd go back to studying.  
  
Next to Harry sat Ginny's best friend Daphne McCray who was doodling Blaise Zabini's name and "Mrs. Blaise Zabini" on her parchment over and over again, though she was supposed to be studying. Suspiciously, there was a large drawing of her in white wedding robes and Blaise in black. Hmmm.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Outside the window, it was dark as night, though it was barely even noon on Saturday. The rain lashed at the window panes, almost shaking them loose.  
  
Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.  
  
Finally, Hermione's fourth quill snapped in half and she slammed the pieces down on the table in anger. "GINNY!" Ginny lifted her head off the table and looked solemnly at her friend. "Will you PLEASE stop that crazy banging?!"  
  
Ginny held a hand up. "Hey, you try being cooped up in the common room for nineteen days with no one to talk to other than your own brother, his best friend, and your own best friend. It isn't particularly sanity friendly. I have perfect merit to bang my head against the table."  
  
"Well, maybe you should just go take a walk." Hermione said testily.  
  
"Hermione? Are you crazy?! It's pouring dragons and hippogriffs out there! She's catch something nasty!" Ron said snapping his "book" closed.  
  
Ginny stood up. "You know what? I think you're right Hermione. I think I will take a walk. Right now." And she dashed out of the common room in nothing more than her emerald green nightgown and the green ribbon that tied her long red hair back from her face.  
  
Ron stood to go after her, but Hermione held him back. "Ron, she'll be fine. I think she just needs some time away from everyone."  
  
Ron sat back down staring worriedly at the portrait hole that his little sister had just disappeared out of.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ginny flew down the stairs, bare arms flung out to keep her balance and dashed across the front hall, her bare feet slapping the cold stones and her breath making little panting sounds in the cavernous space. It was a long run from the Gryffindor Commons to the front hall, and she'd made it in less than two minutes.  
  
Skidding to a stop in front of the large doors, she gathered her strength and pushed them open and flung herself out into the rain. Gasping, she spun in the falling water, basking in the freedom of the outdoors, something she'd been declined for the last two and a half weeks.  
  
Sighing, she began to sing her favorite song, then began to dance, kicking up pools of water as she moved across the grounds.  
  
You said I bled  
  
You ment, I went  
  
Overcomplicated, spent  
  
Love's a series of broken sentences  
  
Miscalculations, reconciliations  
  
Seductive highs, destructive lows  
  
Words that fly to fast,  
  
Feet that move too slow  
  
Wish I could dance outside this windowpane  
  
Oh, I wish I were the rain . . .  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on a couch in the Slytherin Commons staring moodily out across the Hogwarts grounds, thinking about his current situation.  
  
He'd just received a letter from his father that mapped out the rest of his life. As it was nearing the end of his seventh year, his father thought that this would be a bit important. Upon his graduation, he'd be initiated into the Death Eaters, never mind that Voldemort was going to be no more by then if what he'd over heard from the Golden Trio was anything to go by. The next day, he'd marry Pansy Parkinson, pug that she was. Then, he'd move to the house in Canterbury, have a son, raise him the "Malfoy Way", then ship him off to Hogwarts and the cycle would start all over again.  
  
Never mind what Draco wanted. Never mind that he didn't want to marry Pansy Parkinson, and that he had a totally different girl in mind, one who was definitely not puggish in any respect. Never mind that Draco had had plans to travel to America and teach Potions at the American Academy of Magic in Salem. Never mind that he didn't want to be a Death Eater. Never mind that he happened to like muggles and muggle-borns. Never mind that none of his father's plans could co-exist with his own. All of his plane for his future would go down the drain while his father's plans would take first string in his life, all of his dreams gone.  
  
To add to that most compromising subject was the never-ending thoughts of one female sixth year with flaming red hair. She'd been haunting his thoughts ever since the beginning of his sixth year, and didn't even seem to know it. He'd practically been stalking her all year, just to catch sight of her, to see her push her hair back behind her ear the way she did when she read something, to hear her laugh when she heard something funny. To see her eyes light up when something good happened to her. No- there was no need to point out that he sounded slightly off the deep end, he all ready knew that, had realized it around the middle of the previous December and had stopped fighting it the following March. But now, he was perfectly obsessed with her. Everything he said or did led back to thoughts of Ginny Weasley, there was no way around her.  
  
His thoughts were rudely interrupted when something- or rather, someone very small climbed into his lap. First year Terrian Malfoy crossed her short legs and sat Indian Style in her big brother's lap with an inquisitive look on her face. Her bouncy blonde curls were drawn back from her face with a black and green ribbon, courtesy of their cousin Alessandria Bankfort, one of Draco's fellow seventh years. Draco looked over to the girl in question who waved from her seat at one of the many tables that dotted the common room. Her twin Acilyn was bent over an Arithmancy chart, had a number counter in one hand and a thoroughly bitten through quill in the other. Draco smiled back at his cousin and looked down at his sister again.  
  
Terrian's striking silver eyes were staring up at him with something akin to worry in them. "Draco, are you all right? Did father's letter upset you?"  
  
"Yes, and no, I've got other things on my mind too." He said letting his eyes wander to the window again.  
  
"Like Ginny?" His eyes and head snapped back in the direction of his sister and she smiled sweetly at him. "You stare at her at all of the meals Draco, how could a person not know that you were completely infatuated with her? It's all right, I like her, she's nice, and she's funny too, she'd be a great match for you Draco, much better than Pansy would." The young girl cast a nasty glance in the direction of the older female Slytherin who was giggling madly with Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Why thank you Terri." Draco said, his eyes drifting once more to the muddy grounds of Hogwarts while his sister babbled on about other random things. Something was moving out there, something green. He squinted to get a better look. IT WAS GINNY!  
  
"And I could have sworn that I saw Snape smile when- Draco where are you going?" Asked Terrian who had been lifted gently from her perch on his lap and placed back on the couch where he had been sitting.  
  
"Out for a walk, I'll be back in an hour." On his way out, he grabbed his cloak and an extra one. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd seen Ginny dancing in the rain in only her skivvies.  
  
Back on the couch, Terrian pouted, but sat there and pulled out a book from her robe pocket and began to read.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ginny had been dancing for about thirty minutes when her pace finally slowed down. She danced at a slower pace through the water, holding out her arms like she was waltzing with a partner. The song she was singing was a well known lullaby her mother had sung to her when she was younger.  
  
Dancing bears, painted wings  
  
Things I almost remember  
  
She knew very well who she wanted to fill her arms, and it wasn't Harry Potter.  
  
And a song, someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
Draco Malfoy had been on her mind all year, even since she'd seen how soft and caring he was with his sister after young Terrian had taken a spill on the slippery stairs on her first day.  
  
Far away, long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember  
  
Ginny had been helping out in the infirmary when he'd rushed in with Terrian in his arms followed by three smaller girls the tallest only just reached his elbow. Terrian had had a gash across her forehead that was about a tenth of an inch deep, but he had tended to her if it was a fatal wound.  
  
Things my heart used to know  
  
Once upon a December  
  
The three girls, Stacy, Samantha, and Elizabeth had babbled to him about how it had been some Ravenclaw who had pushed her down the wet stairs on their way to the Great Hall to be sorted. He had listened intently to their story and promised revenge in the easiest way possible so that they could help.  
  
When he finally deemed his sister well enough to leave the infirmary, he had turned to Ginny and given her the smallest smile, and thanked her for tending to his sister. The little girl had winked knowingly at Ginny when she blushed.  
  
So wrapped up in her thoughts, Ginny didn't even notice as someone joined her waltz in the rain. Unconsciously, she snuggled into his warmth, desperate to get away from the chilly air. She sang on as he twirled her in his arms.  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm  
  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
  
Figures dancing gracefully  
  
Across my memory  
  
Far away, long ago  
  
Glowing dim as an ember  
  
Things my heart used to know  
  
Things it yearns to remember  
  
And a song someone sings  
  
Once upon a December  
  
As she finished singing and dipped into a graceful curtsey, Ginny noticed for the first time, that she had a partner. She looked up through rain soaked red hair and honey eyes met silver eyes. Her eyes raked his blonder- than-blonde hair and small smile, the one only she had ever seen. With that, all grace was forgotten, and she slid into the mud. A squeal escaped her lips as she went down. She flung her arms in front of her face to block the mud from her eyes, and waited to hit the ground.  
  
A mere two inches from the ground, she stopped. She could feel someone's arms about her waist and as she was lifted back up, she could feel the warmth seeping through his fingers ad into her skin. Setting her back down, he placed the extra cloak around her shoulders, then stood back a bit, but kept his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You have a wonderful voice." He said tossing his now drenched hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Thank you. You- er- dance very well." She said nervously. She hadn't been this close to him since September. His hand on her shoulder was sending shots of electricity down her spine, making her all tingly.  
  
"Thanks." He said chuckling.  
  
"Well, I guess I should get back to my common room." She said trying to make a break for it.  
  
His grip on her shoulder tightened. "First tell me what you're doing dancing in the rain in only your nightie."  
  
"Oh, I was just so . . . so eager to get out for a . . . walk that I forgot . . . forgot to grab a cloak on my way out." She said shifting her eyes away from his prying gaze and to his chest instead.  
  
"Well, may I say that you look lovely in it?" He said in her ear.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, dipping her face lower and blushing straight to the roots of her hair.  
  
His index finger tipped her face up to his and she suddenly noticed that he was much closer than he had been before. MUCH closer. She could feel his warm breath on her face and neck and blushed even harder. She tried to turn away, but his hold on her chin wouldn't allow her to do so.  
  
"Why do you blush?" He asked softly. "You should be proud of what you look like."  
  
"Why? I'm not pretty." She said finally succeeding in turning her head away. She faced the clock tower across the lake. It's glowing face barely visible in the turrets of rain.  
  
Draco just looked at her for a minute, thinking about how wrong she was. The brief glimpse he'd had of her body before he covered her in the cloak had shown the perfect figure, her skin was flawless excepting the sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her eyes were the exact color of warm brandy and her hair changed from an orange-ish red to a dark mahogany. Her clumsiness had dissolved over the years into a stately grace that would make his mother proud, and from what he'd just witnessed her dancing was impeccable.  
  
Turning her to face him once more, he looked into her eyes and said, "But Virginia, you don't have to be pretty to be beautiful." Then his lips covered her own.  
  
Ginny was in complete bliss. She'd never been kissed like this before, like he was putting all of his love for her into one kiss. It was like he was trying to tell her something, but she was too intent on kissing him back with just as much passion that she didn't care.  
  
He'd been waiting for this since March, waiting to taste her strawberry red lips and to fell her pressed up against him kissing him back. If he could bottle this, he'd have bottled perfect bliss, something that not even Snape could do. This was the perfect moment in his life. It would be a turning point, he knew this, though for what was still unclear to him.  
  
When the need for air became desperate, Draco pulled back slowly and smiled when Ginny whimpered at the sudden loss of warmth. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him, and he smiled back, a real smile.  
  
She had just kissed Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Seeker Hottie Draco Malfoy, her brother's worst enemy, and had liked it- hell, she'd loved it, so much that she wanted to do it again. Plus he had smiled at her, really smiled at her. It was a smile that warmed her right down to her toes and made her kiss him again.  
  
It was in the middle of this second kiss that something hit her with such force that she jerked back in surprise and stared into Draco's surprised face. He was Ron's worst enemy. He was Lucius Malfoy's son. Lucius Malfoy was her FATHER'S worst enemy. Lucius was a DEATH EATER. She slowly backed away.  
  
"I can't do this, I can't do this." She muttered over and over again.  
  
He just nodded and smiled his small smile, though it was tinted with a bit of sadness. He held his hand up when she attempted to give back his cloak. "Keep it." He said. "I've got another."  
  
"Thank you." She whispered fingering the soft material of the cloak, then turned and dashed for the castle.  
  
He watched her go, and as she neared the castle doors, the rain stopped and the sun peeked from behind the clouds. He turned to gather the sun's warmth, hoping that it's sudden arrival ment more than just a temperature change.  
  
~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**  
  
A/N: Well what'd you think, I'd love to hear it, send me a review! Just click the little button down there that says "go"! 


End file.
